费德提克/技能数据
}} Abilities |firstdetail= Terrify is a targeted ability that applies fear to a target enemy unit, forcing it to move around randomly while slowing its movement speed for a short duration. * Terrify does not proc . * Terrify has a brief channel time (0.1s) upon cast before activation. |secondname = Drain |secondinfo = (Active): Fiddlesticks channels and leashes to a target for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage each second and healing himself for a percentage of the damage done. If the target leaves the range of Fiddlesticks' leash, he will stop channeling. *'Cast Range:' 475 *'Leash Range' 750 |secondlevel = |seconddetail= Drain is a targeted tether channeled ability that applies a tether to a target enemy unit and initiates a channel. While the channel persists and the tether is not broken, Fiddlesticks deals magic damage every 0.5 seconds to the target, while healing for a percentage of the damage dealt. * Drain deals damage every 0.5s. * Drain has a brief channel time (0.1s) upon cast before activation. * Drain's channel will be interrupted if Fiddlesticks performs any other action, uses items, or is affected by crowd control. ** Summoner spells can be used without interrupting the channel. * Drain will be interrupted if the target breaks the tether by moving away from Fiddlesticks. ** The tether range is roughly one third longer than the cast range. * Drain will continue channeling through effects like and , healing Fiddlesticks but not dealing damage. * Drain will continue channeling through effects like and , as long as they remain within range. |thirdname = Dark Wind |thirdinfo = (Active): Fiddlesticks throws a crow that strikes an enemy target then continues to bounce from that enemy unit to another nearby enemy unit 5 times dealing magic damage (50% increased damage to minions) and silencing for 1.2 seconds each strike. Dark Wind may strike the same target multiple times. *'Range:' 750 *'Bounce Range:' 450 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail= Dark Wind is a targeted chain area of effect ability that send a projectiles that bounces up to 5 times between enemy units around the target. Enemies hit take magic damage and are silenced for a short duration. * Dark Wind will only bounce to enemies within sight. * Dark Wind's silence is refreshed when the spell hits a target multiple times. * Dark Wind cannot bounce to stealthed units. * While Dark Wind is bouncing or in mid-air, Fiddlesticks is unable to use auto-attacks. |ultiname = Crowstorm |ultiinfo = (Active): Fiddlesticks targets a nearby location and then channels for 1.5 seconds, he then flashes to the target location with a murder of crows flying wildly around him for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage to all enemy units in the area each second. *'Teleport Range:' 800 *'Area of Effect:' 600 |ultilevel = |ultidetail= Crowstorm is a ground targeted point blank area of effect and blink ability that initiates a 1.5 second channel. If the channel completes, Fiddlesticks will teleport to the target location, dealing magic damage to all enemy units in a large area around him for 5 seconds afterwards. * Crowstorm has a brief channel time (0.1s) before channeling for the blink. * Crowstorm can be interrupted by crowd control, like knockbacks and stuns and using during the channel. ** It cannot be interrupted after Fiddlesticks blinks to the targeted location. * If Crowstorm is cast and Fiddlesticks is rooted during the channel, Fiddlesticks will still teleport to target at the end of the channel (the root will remain for it's duration). }} Category:Fiddlestick Ability Details Category:英雄技能数据